The Glittering Gala
by Fictiongirl232323
Summary: Christmas time in Paris and Mr Agreste is hosting the Glittering Gala the best party of the year. Adrien invites his friends and he asks Marinette to be his date. But when Hawk moth shows up uninvited the party gets wild. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day. Will Adrien ask Marinette out. And will every ones true self remain a secret. I don't own Miraculous. Rated T to be safe
**Hey everyone I love Miraculous it is an amazing show. I love the whole concept of it anyway I decided to write a fanfic based around... CHRISTMAS and a Christmas romance.**

 **so enjoy...**

 **Chapter 1- The Christmas Invite**

 _Marinette's POV_

"Marinette your alarms been going off for 20 minutes your going to be late." Mum called down from the kitchen

"I'm up." I yelled back as I picked up my phone off my desk to see I have 3 missed calls 2 from Ayla and 1 from ADRIEN! OMG! So I called Ayla back to wonder why she called me

 _ring* ring*_

 _"Hey Mari what's up?" Ayla asked_

 _"I was about to ask you the same thing." I said giggling_

 _"Guess which boy just invited me and my boyfriend to his dad's blow out ball." Ayla said excitedly_

 _"ADRIEN ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I squealed_

 _"Yep no joke did you get invited?" Ayla asked bursting with enthusiasm_

 _"Well I have a miss call from him so I don't know probably not." I said sadly_

 _"Don't give up Hope Marinette well see ya." Ayla said_

 _*hung up*_

I walked down stairs to see my mum and dad all excited plus I saw some croissants for breakfast

"What's the occasion?" I asked

"Well your father got a call from Mr Agreste saying he wants us to cater the desserts for his ball because his son Adrien made him try some and he said they were the best in paris is that amazing." My mum explained giving me a hug

"Yes is it, Is it just you two who are invited?" I asked hopefully

"yes sorry hunny." my dad said

"No worries I didn't want to go anyway." I said but as I did my heart cracked

"Come on eat something then you need to get ready and leave for school." My mum said giving my some food

"Mum what is in the box?" I asked

"Some croissants dad baked this morning he said you can give them to your friends there one for each of them." Mum explained I just nodded ate breakfast and went to get changed I wore my usual outfit but I wore some boots instead of sneakers I walked downstairs to open my door so I can leave to see Nino and Ayla standing there

"You ready?" Ayla asked

"yes lets go." I said

"Nice boots." Ayla gushed

"Thanks they're new." I said

as we walked out of my dads bakery we where talking and I said I would make Ayla's dress because a one of a kind friend needs a one of a kind dress to wear and a matching suit for Nino. Nino spotted Adrien kissed Ayla's cheek and went to see his best friend we walked into class and sat at our desks discussing her dress, make up, hair and shoes. Completely forgetting to call Adrien back

 _Adrien's POV_ _This Morning_

I woke up early I hade a big day ahead it was the day I invited my main crush to my fathers party. I know that I love Ladybug but she is out of reach for me but someone else who is way out of my reach is the girl I'm determined to make mine. She is the most amazing girl in the world Marinette. I know I don't deserve her but I love her ever since I laid eyes on her.

"Adrien your up early." Nathalie said walking into my room

"Yes I wanted an early start for school." I said

"Well I was just dropping the invitations for friends for your fathers party to you." She said

"Ok thank you please leave them on the desk." I said as I faced the window she placed them on my desk and walked out

I looked through them everyone hade one including Marinette I looked at my ring and just thought would she love me and me as Cat Noir. I left my room with all my invites in my school bag and decided to call Marinette I scrolled through my contacts to find her number (that Ayla gave me about two months ago but I never hade the courage to call her until now) clicked her name and called her. When it went to voicemail I left her message saying I need to talk to her. Then I called Nino and he picked up I told him that him and His girlfriend are invited to my dads gala he was happy and called Ayla immediately after I was so happy my dad let me invite my school friends.

"Adrien can we talk?" My father asked

"Yes father what is wrong?" I asked

"Well that cake you gave me the other day what Boulangerie did you get them from?" he asked I wasn't shocked he only likes the best and by far Marinette's father's Boulangerie is the best

"My friend Marinette's fathers one near the school why may I ask." I said

"Because I want them to cater for my ball and since your friend..." He started but forgot Marinette's name already

"Marinette." I said

"Marinette is already invited it would be nice if I met the girl's parents since you have a fascination with her and I would love to meet Marinette." My father carried on

"Ok father here is the shops phone number." I wrote it down on a post it note and gave it to him ignoring the fact that he said I hade a fascination with Marinette. I left in the limo for school when I arrived I saw Nino, Ayla and Marinette. I stepped out of the limo to be greeted by Nino I stared at Marinette as she walked into the school building then paid attention to my best friend

"Hey Nino." I said

"Hey so you going to?" He asked I was confused

"going to what?" I asked back

"Invite Marinette to your gala and ask her to be your date." Nino said I sighed at the thought of Marinette being my date

"One thing at a time Nino I have to have the courage to invite her first." I said

"You will dude guess what." He said

"Ok what?" I asked looking for his invite

"Marinette is designing and making Ayla's dress and my suit." He said in an amazed tone

"She sure is amazing I don't deserve a girl like Marinette." I said as I did I felt my heart shatter

"Yes you do Adrien your the coolest guy I know." Nino said happily

"OMG Adriekins do you have my invitation to your fathers gala only the most prestigious get to go." I heard Chloe (an annoying, popular, selfish bully who hates the sweetest most gorgeous girl in the world Marinette) squeak behind me as I turned around she tried to kiss me as usual but I moved my head so she wouldn't.

"Hey Chlo and big news our friends from school are invited to." I said happily but the shocked expression showed she was horrified

"No but it was always a event of pure elegance and all of our friends are not elegant." Chloe said

"Some are and this is the first time my father had done something nice for me so everyone is invited." I said handing her the winter white invitation with baby blue gems covering the back and the corners where the writing is. It was handwritten well 3 are Nino's, Ayla's and Marinette Adrien wanted to do them himself.

"Wait everyone, does that include Marinette because she is kind of a nobody." Chloe snarled I felt rage boil inside but I kept my cool.

"Marinette is invited and I'm going to ask her to be my date instead of you this year." I said angrily

"I'm your date no matter what Marinette is not going to take you away from me and you didn't write love Adrien it says your faithfully Mr Agreste did you not personally write mine." Chloe moaned

"Well good luck with that come on Adrien we are going to be late." Nino said dragging me away from her

"No I didn't." I called out to her before entering the building I handed Nino his invitation as we walked to class. We entered the class and I saw Marinette and Ayla working on Ayla's dress. I just stared at Marinette as I walked to my seat and sat down then Ayla finally said something to me to break the trance I was under

"Hey Adrien thanks for inviting Nino and I to your ball."

"No problem Ayla here is the official invitation I wrote yours, Nino's and someone else's by hand." I said looking at Marinette hard at work with the dress.

"So Ayla what about this design for your dress." Marinette said happily but then she dropped the note book onto me

"I-I-I'm S-sorry so Adrien wait no I-I'm s-so sorry Adrien." She stuttered wonder why does that to only me her cheeks went red it was so cute

"No problem Marinette this looks amazing." I said handing her sketch pad back to her our hands touched as she took it I looked away and turned to the front as class begun

When the teacher left the room for a moment I found it the perfect time to ask Marinette

"Um Marinette I have something for you." I said turning around but the confidence was fading quickly

"Ok." She said as she smiled

"Here this is an invitation to my fathers Gala he called it the Glittering Gala." I said as I took out her invitation she stared at me then at the invitation the smile on her face grew wider I could see Chloe watching us from the corner of my eye so I continued

"Would you do me the honour of attending the gala?" I asked graciously Nino and Ayla both took video's of this event

"Of course I will come." She shouted happily so I placed the delicate invitation In her delicate hands and turned back around. When she smiled and said yes my heart pounded out of my chest

Suddenly Chloe got up and walked over to Marinette I was ready to stop Chloe in case she tried to beat up Marinette she was not laying a hand on my angel

"MARINETTE YOU LITTLE THIEF HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL ADRIEN FROM ME!" Chloe yelled I knew Marinette could hold herself when Chloe called her names she stood up for herself

"Adrien invited me and I said yes because we are friends I'm not stealing him from you I don't know if you are even dating." She said I just smiled I love it when she stands up for herself but Chloe freaked

"OF COURSE WE ARE DATING I'M THE ONLY GIRL WORTHY OF HIM YOU ARE NOT EVEN CLOSE, YOU KNOW HE ONLY PITTY'S YOU SO THAT IS MY INVITATION HE NEVER EVEN CONSIDED YOU A FRIEND." Chloe screamed as she snatched away Marinettes invitation I was about to do something when Marinette stood up and ran out of the class room in tears Chloe just laughed at her that is when I took action.

"What in the world Chloe Marinette is one of my bestest friends and you keep being mean to her what has she ever done to you." I said

"Nothing actually Marinette is one of my biggest threats in the popularity ranking that is why I have to shoot her down before she takes my place as most popular girl." Chloe snarled I just turned away

"We will never ever date Chloe not even if you were the last girl on earth and give Marinette her invitation back that belongs to her." I said returning to my seat as Chloe placed Marinette's invite on my desk

"Why did you ask her in an elegant way but asked me normally?" Chloe asked Jealously

"Because she deserves it." I replied turning to Nino

"Hey you alright buddy?" Nino asked me

"No I'm worried about Marinette." I said staring at the desk at the spot i started to write Marinette in a heart

"Don't worry Adrien I will go and check on her." Ayla said with a smile as she got up and left the room.

While she did that I went round our class inviting everyone Including my biggest competition for Marinette's affection Nathanael. Everyone was so happy to be invited. Ayla came back she looked super worried.

"What's wrong where's Marinette?" I asked

"Nino, Adrien can we talk outside." She said we got up and talked I brought Marinette's Invite with me so Chloe didn't try to steal it

"What's up babe?" Nino asked

"Marinette is gone I looked every where in the school but she is gone." Ayla said nearly crying

"I'm going to go and look for her." I said

"What about the teacher dude?" Nino asked

"Just tell her I have a photoshoot to get to." I said as i was about to leave

"Adrien bring her back." Ayla said looking at me i nodded and i left

I walked into the boys bathroom and called out Plagg my kwami

"What is it this time?" Plagg asked

"Marinette is gone I need to transform so i can find her quickly." i explained

"Ok but first..." He started

"NO time for Cheese Plagg." I said

 **PLAGG CLAWS OUT**

With in seconds i was Cat Noir and i left the school threw the window in the boys bathroom gripping onto Marinette's Invitation and i was jumping between rooftops looking for my princess I knew where to look and I found her on the Eiffel tower crying i hid behind a piller and transformed back into myself.

"Hey Marinette why are you so far from school." I asked approaching her from behind

"Ah A-Adrien w-w-why are y-y-you h-here?" Marinette asked

"I left school to find you we were all worried and more when Ayla couldn't find you in the school." I explained

"W-Why I-I thought y-y-you w-would b-be with Chloe?" Marinette asked still crying

"Chloe lied we aren't dating and you are my friend I don't pitty you Marinette,Look know when I said I hand wrote 3 invititations One was yours." I said looking out over Paris

"R-Really." She said wiping some of her tears away since ther wasn't anyone on The Eiffel Tower I decided it was time.

"Really and Marinette I have one more thing to ask you." I said shyly

"What is it you can ask me anything?" She asked

I stepped closer to her and wiped her tears away with my thumb before taking her hands in mine and asked

"Marinette will you be my date for the Gala?" She stared at me in shock I was fearing the worst after what Chloe hade done today

"You want me little me to be your date?" Marinette asked I just nodded staring into her bluebell eyes

"Of course Adrien i would love to." Marinette said i smiled and gave her a hug before handing her invitation back to her

"This rightly belongs to you Mari." I said taking her hand and placing er invitation in it. Then i started thinking ok Adrien you have completed task 1 and 2 now all you need to do is ask her to be your girlfriend at the gala

"Thank you Adrien." Marinette said holding invitation close to her heart

"Shall we go." I said and she quickly nodded

"May I ask a favour from you Mari?" I asked

"Anything Adrien." Marinette said happily

"Can you make me my suit i know you have to make outfit's for Ayla and Nino but..." I started then she cut me of

"Of course i will Adrien no problem." She said i gave her another hug before we continued our walk to school. We made it to school before afternoon lessons started

"MARINETTE!" Ayla called out running up to us and hugging Marinette

"Hey sorry i left i just hade to get away." Marinette explained

"Adrien you are the hero of the day." Ayla said

"No problem anything for my friends well i will see you later i need to find Nino bye Marinette talk to you later." I said but before I left I quickly gave Marinette a quick peck on the check and then left to find my buddy.

 _Marinette's POV Current moment_

"Girl Adrien just kissed you what happed when he found you?" Ayla asked but i felt like i was floating

"He asked me to be his date to the Gala." I said before passing out that my crush Adrien Agreste just kissed me

 **Hey guys thanks for reading I hope you liked it chapter 2 out soon**

 **BYExxx**


End file.
